


A Flower in Chains

by sparklight



Category: Moonlight Garden (Webcomic)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Flower Maiden Dynamics, Internal Conflict, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scissoring, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: Dohwa blooms before Hyewon and Yoosun's aunt comes to taunt her in her cell, and so she needs help through it. There is only one person that is available (that will make sure she is the only one), as little as Dohwa likes it.But rather Yoosun than any other option.(I just wanted some smut where Dohwa bloomed while still chained up, so here it is.)





	A Flower in Chains

Dohwa shifted against the bench, trying to move as little as possible while still squirming enough to try to relieve the building tension and ease the weight of the shackles and chains. Normally, they wouldn't hurt. They hadn't since Yoosun brought them out, since she'd wrapped long strips of soft silk around her wrists and ankles. Right now, though, even that silk seemed to _weigh_ , rubbing against the thin, sensitive skin of the inside of her wrists in a way that sparked the beginnings of pleasure and suggested pain. Dohwa knew exactly why, and was cursing as she pressed herself against the wall, then eased back up.

The guards who'd let her out of the chains to allow her to do what she needed had noticed, of course. There was never any way _not_ to notice when a flower maiden started to bloom, even less so when your prisoner, who had been stalwartly ignoring you while she was allowed to her needs because they wouldn't even let her do _that_ alone, now, was instead leaning into you. She'd tried _not_ to, but the press of another woman's arm against hers had felt nice. Better than nice.

She'd pulled herself away each and every time on the walk back to her barred room, but she'd just as many times listed towards one or the other of the little group around her, unthinkingly.

_Needy_.

It wasn't unbearable yet, but Dohwa knew it would become so, and in rather short order, too. Biting her lip only made her flinch and flush in turn, feeling her insides flutter and twitch at the sensation of teeth digging into the sensitive, plush flesh of her bottom lip. _Damn_. Easing up again, Dohwa prodded her lip with her tongue, then stopped that too when she ended up running it over her lip instead, breath catching at the sensation, and stared hard down her body. There was enough length to the chains she could take care of herself... if only that actually _worked_.

But it didn't.

It didn't and it wouldn't and she _needed someone_.

If only that could be Hyewon unnie, but it wouldn't be. Wouldn't, because no one would bring her to her now, and she didn't really have much of anything more to bargain with. She didn't want anyone else. None of the servants or guards, or worse, what if Hyewon and Yoosun's aunt brought in one of the nobles she'd want to show favour to? Or more than one.

Dohwa gritted her teeth and flushed in mortified fury, because as much as the thought brought a sick horror, it sparked hot want in her body; hands and mouths to help her, _anything_. She wasn't _that_ needy yet, surely! Except...

Her skin prickled, and everywhere she was pressed against the wood, or where the silk and metal was pressed against _her_ , or where there were the brush of clothes against her skin, _all over_ , sent tingles down her nerves and a gathering heat on her cheeks and between her legs. The prickles heralded pain, too, where even the silk of her wrapped wrists and ankles and her clothes felt like it was rubbing her skin raw without leaving any reddened spots to prove it was real.

It wasn't, and yet it was. Undeniable sensation that had her squirming, tightening his hands in the folds of her skirt, to stop herself. She knew touching herself wouldn't help, and Dohwa refused to be reduced to _that_. She _wouldn't_. But if she was left here... or, even if someone came, someone she didn't really wish to touch her..?

She knew it would be Yoosun, as soon as she could get free from whatever she was doing after a messenger found her to inform her Dohwa had started blooming. There would only be Yoosun, she wouldn't let anyone else in here, she wouldn't let her aunt do something. Not this time. Dohwa resented herself for feeling relief at that thought, as much as she was still furious with Yoosun. She didn't _want her_!

And yet.

And yet she quivered at the thought of Yoosun's hands, her mouth, cooling the fire inside of her as it threatened to burn her to ashes. Anything to still it for another month. Or, almost anything. Dohwa had no plans to die, though, which meant she would need _someone_ , regardless of what she thought and felt about it.

She would rather it be someone she know. Someone who _did_ wish her best. It was just... Throwing an arm over her face, the chain catching and stretched tight, Dohwa knew now Yoosun couldn't be trusted to wish _her_ best. Only what _Yoosun_ thought would be best, for and Dohwa both.

Breath wavering in her throat, Dohwa swallowed a moan as she dropped her arm away from her face again. She _hurt_. And yet, when she finally let go of her skirt with just one hand and reluctantly raised it to ghost over her chest, it _felt so good_ , too. Not enough to smother the pain, but barely brushing her fingertips over the silk, barely shifting the layers of fabric against her, it made her nipples harden until they _ached_ , too, from both the pain and the pleasure of that bare touch.

How long would she be left here?

What if Hyewon and Yoosun's aunt found out first, and delayed in telling Yoosun? What else could she even want from her, to do that? It wasn't like she knew - she _couldn't_ know - that Dohwa hadn't given her all of her notes.

The chains rattled as she clamped one hand over one of her breasts and _squeezed_ , choking down a gasp and just as soon letting go, burying the hand back in her skirt. On the _outside_ of her thigh to not give into temptation she couldn't fulfil for herself. Hot lightning ran from that one touch down to her core, pain and pleasure intertwined. It wasn't at all like it'd been with Hyewon unnie, because even when Hyewon had been slow, when she'd _lingered_ , her touches had chased away the pain, left only overwhelming pleasure behind, which had doubled and radiated out. She couldn't do that by herself, _to herself_ , even if she opened her jeogori or pulled her skirts up to put skin against skin.

How long had it been since her bloom started? Dohwa lifted her hands, then dropped them again, fingers trembling as they twisted in the fabric. The chains weighed too much, made her skin and muscles ache, and she didn't want to open her jeogori to see how far the delicate spray of budded peach blossoms had reached.

"Unnie---" Flushing in furious shame, Dohwa opened her thighs from where she'd pressed them together without noticing and clapped a hand over her mouth and bit her lip, which served to muffle the noise, too. Half pain, half rapturous groan, thoroughly mortifying. Though it was getting harder to focus on her embarrassment over her state against the _need_ throbbing through her. Tears prickled in the corner of her eyes and Dohwa pressed her thighs together again, unbidden, impossible to deny, rubbing them slightly together.

The tingle pinched her clit, followed by a scratch of pain down her thighs, making them tremble.

What if no one came at all?

What if---

"Dohwa!" Yoosun barrelled inside, fumbling at the barred door. Caught herself as she almost fell over the threshold of it, the door clattering against its frame. Yoosun's chest was heaving under the long, heavy robes, the same Hyewon used to wear. "I'm sorry--- I came, as fast as I could."

To her credit, Yoosun _did_ stop, pausing several steps away, a hand held out before she dropped it to her side again. The sight of that made Dohwa's body pulse in a terrible mix of anticipation, need, thwarted desire, anger and _pain_. There would be no one else. It was Yoosun, or death, and Yoosun wouldn't let her die. Meeting Yoosun's gaze, her dark eyes bright and heavy at once, the light in them nearly feverish with a mix of emotions Dohwa couldn't begin to pick apart at the moment, and she didn't care. It didn't _matter_.

They both knew how this would go, so for as kind as the pause was, if one would credit the illusion of choice and respecting said choices as _kind_ , it merely drew out the inevitable.

" _Please_ ," Dohwa ground out with gritted teeth, felt one of the tears fall while she forcefully aborted the twisting writhe her body wanted to fall into, to rub itself against fabric and wood and cringe away from it at the same time. She still arched her hips, the plea physical as well as verbal. "I don't want to feel like t-this, any longer, unnie!"

Dohwa could admit to some distant, vicious pleasure when Yoosun flinched at 'unnie'.

Distant, because she was _burning_ , pain and pleasure from each and every tiny little twitch and shift twining together, relentlessly driving her. It was such a relief when Yoosun crossed the last bit of distance, dropping her outer robe like a spill of blue ink behind her, and came to kneel in front of her.

Hands ghosting over her front, Dohwa gasped despite the touch being feathery, barely there even against the fabric of her jegori, and she shuddered when Yoosun's hands clasped her shoulders. Yoosun leaned up and in, stroking her shoulders through the jeogori, and dropped a kiss in the corner of her mouth.

It was like lightning, that bare, gentle brush of lips, and Dohwa felt her insides clench, the skirt under her growing a little wetter as she turned her head into the kiss, leaning into it with beseeching need and, admittedly, lust. Yoosun's lips trembled against hers, then firmed, _devoured her_ for several glorious, empty seconds, before she pulled back.

Yoosun's eyes were huge and dark, and she _wasn't moving_. So close, _so close_ after that kiss, but she wasn't moving, just stared at her, tension lining her shoulders and corners of her eyes, her lips parted on the faint puffs of breath that escaped her while her chest trembled. If looks counted for touch, Dohwa would've been devoured again.

As it was, shuddering from the twinned sensation of anger and want, Yoosun merely staring at her was certainly not what she needed. Not when her skin was aching, when she had something that threatened to become a headache in her left temple, not when there was pain in a knot behind the glowing core of _pleasure_ that thrummed behind her clit.

With a furious, wet-eyed glare, unable to wait Yoosun out as she'd intended after that embarrassing kiss, Dohwa lunged forward, wincing at the weight of the rattling chains as they pulled on her wrists when she twisted her hands into Yoosun's belt. The second kiss shot through her like the first had, but _more_. Made her tremble, though she wasn't alone as Yoosun jerked as if shot, then trembled as well, and then, _finally_ , leaned in again to press her back.

Dohwa was soon pressed up against the wall behind her, one shoulder aching from Yoosun's grip on it, but it was a good ache, a _real_ ache, compared to the cruel ghost pain of blooming. Yoosun's other hand was buried in her hair at the back of her neck, twisted around a handful of it and pulling her head back. She moaned into Yoosun's mouth, her lips a balm and stoking fire both, clumsy but growing more certain under the backwash of pleasure, growing with every little shift of Yoosun's weight against her, every sliding stroke of her lips and then tongue, slipping inside. Dohwa was full of fire, one which spilled over into Yoosun as well, turning the greedy tongue teasing against Dohwa's into teeth on her bottom lip, every nibble drawing half-muffled gasps and moans out of her. Slowly, Dohwa started to burn less painfully than pleasurably.

Not that she wanted the latter either, but all she could think of was her hard nipples against her jeogori, the wetness between her legs, and the fact that the chains stopped her from wrapping her arms around Yoosun's back. It was a reminder, and Dohwa jerked her head to the side, heaving breaths pulled in and spilling out of her, her lips tingling all the way down into her spine, her pussy.

“Dohwa...” Her name spilled like repeated prayer from Yoosun's lips even while she didn't stop kissing her, but let her lips be. Kissed her cheek and jaw, murmuring between kisses, then down her throat, and Dohwa arched up against it despite her attempted resolve that she would remain unmoved. She didn't want this, _like this_ , but her body was tuned to Yoosun's every little shift and touch, her hands sliding down in warm, heavy strokes to untie her jeogori, then the layers underneath to peel them down, letting her breasts spill free.

Even the air brushing against them made Dohwa writhe before she stilled, tilting her head back against the wall behind her, feeling the burning after-images of Yoosun's kisses on her throat. Several of them throbbed, deeper than they should have, and they would probably linger past tonight, dark stains against her pale skin after the flowers were gone.

Proof of what Yoosun had done.

Something twisted inside her at the thought, one part protest, embarrassed and angry, one part aroused pleasure, _want_. Surely that shouldn't _excite her_!

Her thoughts scattered when Yoosun sucked at the hollow of her throat and her hands cupped her breasts. Dohwa twisted, but not _away_ ; she arched up against Yoosun, fighting the weight of the chains to hook her feet around Yoosun's calves, clutched at her robes while she thrust her chest up into Yoosun's hands. It felt so good. It eased the pain, and lit her up inside. She needed more of that, and she could hear the muted moans against her skin from Yoosun feeling the pleasure her own was causing.

More kisses down her front, and Dohwa dimly realized Yoosun was following the trail of budding peach blossoms over her skin, down towards where the branch reached towards her breasts. Yoosun was practically massaging them now, gentle, squeezing strokes; each of them sent a spike of sensation through her, her muscles clenching and her brain going fuzzy.

Yoosun's hands were trembling, but whatever the reason was, she certainly didn't hesitate any longer. Teeth teased at one nipple, and Dohwa jerked so sharply her muscles protested the strain. Yoosun pulled back in response, trailing too-soft butterfly kisses along the curve of that breast, and Dohwa moaned, both in unthinking disappointment and breathy need. She hadn't meant---! But she didn't want that to happen again _either_...

Right? 

The confused, conflicted thoughts scatted as hot, wet silkiness engulfed her nipple and surrounding skin as Yoosun sucked it into her mouth. Her other hand rolled the other nipple between two fingers, and Dohwa clutched at Yoosun's shoulders, clawing and writhing up against Yoosun's mouth and hand with tiny, jerky motions.

Pleasure coiled tighter and tighter, but for once, it wasn't focused down below. No, it focused on where Yoosun's mouth was, in a nipple so stiff it _ached_ , warm tingling sensation radiating out and making Dohwa aware of the gentle heaviness of her own breasts, the curve of them; even just their own weight was winding pleasure tighter.

"Ah--- I nh-need---" Gasping, she tried to press herself closer, her whole body vibrating with unnameable need and that liquid golden heat that was now making her skin tight. Yoosun pinched one nipple and nibbled at the other, the touches no longer light; rather they were heavy and full with want and greed, chasing pleasure. Dohwa sobbed, shaking her head. She didn't want--- and yet she neither could stop the spinning spindle, or wanted to, her whole being crying out for relief.

"Shh, I'm here. Just let go, Dohwa. I'll take care of you," Yoosun smiled up at her, the light in her eyes still uncomfortably bright, but Dohwa couldn't exactly focus on it. All she could focus on was the way Yoosun was pressed against her, tiny little rubbing motions; Yoosun's hands, soft but strong; Yoosun's _mouth_ \---

With a cry, Dohwa trembled and froze. Yoosun practically sucked the orgasm out of her, tongue and lips working around the nipple, her fingers twisting around the other one and both sending lightning shocks through her and over into Yoosun, but it just... wasn't... _enough_.

She felt light and sensitive and yet, _yet_ , when Yoosun pulled back and dropped a gentle, almost reverent, kiss on the nipple she'd been abusing, all Dohwa felt was her body throbbing, focused on her clit and the flexing tremble of her insides.

"Y-yoosun---" Reluctantly looking down, Dohwa met dark eyes still lit by that fire, but Yoosun didn't move. Why wasn't she moving? Not even her hands were, now; instead they rested at her hips, burning hot through the fabric. Dohwa could see want and need in that gaze, and even if things were different, she wasn't sure she could have given Yoosun what she wanted. Right now, she wouldn't even _want_ to give it, but Yoosun wasn't moving and she needed.

She _needed_.

"I need you," she cried, the words tasting of her own desperation, pulled from the burning little spot on her neck where her seed was, pulled from the unfulfilled desire that was making her sex throb. Yoosun exhaled, shuddering against her, and pulled away. Dohwa startled, would've gotten up and followed if she wasn't aware of the chains rattling around her, weighing her down. Yoosun thankfully didn't go far; all she did was pull enough clothes off to rid herself of her pants, and Dohwa bit her lip, needy desperation throbbing hotly within her, fighting with something that wanted to be denial.

Yoosun wanted more than just giving her her hand and the pleasure that would give them both. She was intending to go further than she'd probably ever done with Hyewon, than Hyewon had gone with her and also further than she'd gone with Hyewon, just a couple days ago.

Even if Dohwa had had the wherewithal (and, to be truthful, the willpower) to protest, her body would have made a liar of her - was already doing so, for the sight of glistening wetness between Yoosun's legs sent a throb of wanting pleasure through her, and Yoosun shivered in response. She could clearly feel that as well, even standing a step or two away. When Yoosun stepped in close again, Dohwa arched up, hips tilting in unwitting invitation, her whole body _yearning_.

All Dohwa could feel was ghostly, retreating pain and all-consuming pleasure. From the very tips of her fingertips, out through her _hair_ , gathering at the weight of shackles on her wrists and ankles, her toes flexing with the restless pressure of needy desire.

One leg was grabbed and pushed and shifted so it was hooked around Yoosun's still partially clothed hip, the chain heavy and taut in the air; her other leg was trapped underneath Yoosun's as she lifted it over it. Yoosun pressed her against the wall and, after an endless, breathless moment where Dohwa felt like she would cry from need and pleasure both, still helplessly offering her hips up with repeated, empty little thrusts seeking friction, Yoosun pressed in.

That.

That was what she needed. 

The moan was embarrassingly loud, and Dohwa blushed. Would've looked away if Yoosun hadn't leaned in, kissing her; the force of it consuming her, pinned her in place as she could do nothing but tilt up into it, opening her mouth for Yoosun's desire. One of Yoosun's hands was around one of her breasts, squeezing it in counterpoint to the press of liquid heat below, as Yoosun's hips pinned Dohwa into place against the wall. She could still move, though, and move she did, because she _had to_. Yoosun shuddered against her, gasping against her mouth while Dohwa writhed, rocking her hips until Yoosun overtook her.

The rolling strokes rocked through Dohwa like lashes, miniature earthquakes every time slick folds rubbed against hers, when Yoosun's clit pressed into hers and _stayed there_ as Yoosun thrust against her, then pressed in, her weight relentless. 

This wasn't at all like having fingers inside of her - that felt good too, and every time Yoosun's rolling thrusts met her, Dohwa groaned from how her insides clenched, but this was... She wasn't sure. She would've been helplessly sobbing from just light brushes against her clit, but now there was an unavoidable pressure, soft and warm, against her, and Dohwa was lightheaded with pleasure, her limbs weightless and the pain as if it'd never existed, long before she reached a second orgasm.

Yoosun crushed herself against her, burying her face into the crook of Dohwa's neck, against her seed and the blooming peach blossoms. The scent choked the air, lingered on skin tingling and sensitive, but the desperation was finally gone.

Dohwa slumped back against the wall she was pressed up against and pressed her lips and eyes together both, relieved it was over, mortified and exhausted. She had no idea how to go from here, but she would... she would think of _something_. Yoosun whispered something against her neck Dohwa closed her ears to even as her eyes burned and she looked away, not moving when Yoosun finally pulled away, put her clothes back on and, with a last look, left her.

Dohwa didn't want to be grateful that she'd been left to dress herself, but she was.


End file.
